


We Can Make It Anywhere

by Maskwa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Scout x Fem!Reader - Freeform, Scout x Miss Pauling - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Sniper x Fem!Reader - Freeform, Sniper's Campervan, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smiled through tears and wrapped your right arm around his left bicep and held him close. "Don't leave me Snipes..." </p><p>Sniper shook his head. "Never."</p><p>You sighed deeply and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and buried your face in his neck. Sniper smoothed out the hair on the back of your head, turned and pressed his lips against your temple. "Never roo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make It Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Ey everyone, this is my first TF2 fanfic... so if it sucks, I now formally apologize in advance for the quietly of this... and all the typos... cuz there's a shit ton :V  
> But enjoi my children!!

You leaned foreword with your hands on your knees holding up your body, you panted lightly trying to catch your breath, and squeezed your eyes closed as you felt sweat dripping from your hairline and down through your eyebrow. 

You straightened up and pushed a lock of your (h/l) (h/c) behind your ear, you stretched your arms over your head and wiped the sweat off of your forehead with the the back of your hand. 

You had gone for a jog, running nearly 9 laps around the base. You had invited your boyfriend, Scout, to come and join you... to see who was 'better', but he groaned when you asked and said, "Nah, why don't'cha come to mah room tonight?" with a wink.

You blushed deeply at his grin but rolled your eyes, "I'm goin' for a run, are ya comin'?" 

Scout yawned and shook his head, "Nope, I think I'm gonna go to bed right after I change." 

You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Night, love ya."

Scout kissed you back and held your waist. "Love ya too girly."

You felt your stomach pool with a heat, "I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?"

"Pfft, where else would I be girly?" He yawned again and smiled at you again before you left his room. 

A cold wind blew past you pulling you from your thoughts, making you shiver because all you were wearing was your tight white workout tank top on top of your favourite (f/c) neon sports bra, and your thin grey sweats. 

You started heading towards Engie's open garage when you looked up to see the stars, you smiled at how open and clear the sky was. 

"Who the fu-" You frowned when you looked on top of 2-Fort, you saw someone on the roof... sit up, stretch their arms over their head, take a mug and bring it to their lips, tilt their head back, put the mug down, then lie back down so they were on their back. 

You shook your head, you would've been able to tell which merc was on the roof if you were closer, and if they were wearing a hat. 

Because, after living with nine different men for a little more then two years now, you got pretty good at telling who was who from their bone structure or by hat of course, if they wore one.

But it was probably close to one in the morning, it was pretty dark out, and you weren't close enough to the base to tell who the person was on the roof. 

"Ahh what the hell." You whispered to yourself and looked around, you saw a ladder or the side of 2-Fort. You walked over to it and took in a breath before your started to climb it. 

When you had gotten to the top of the ladder, and the roof, you were about to pop your head up and over the tin roof and announce your presence-

"Ello Sheila." 

You chuckled under your breath and smiled hearing that Australian accent. You lifted yourself so you were standing up right on the roof, you put your hands in your sweat pants pockets. 

"Hey Snipes." You walked over to him, your one dog tag from Scout rested on your chest, he had the other one. 

Sniper watched you walk over and smiled looking up at you. "How'ya doin' wombat?" He looked towards the ladder than back to you. "Where's ya boy?"

"Oh," You scratched the back of your neck, "he's inside... sleepin' I guess."

Sniper nodded then looked back to the night sky, it was a few seconds of an awkward silence between you and your first, and probably still your best, friend. Sniper was the first member of the RED team to actually welcome you even though he was what everyone considered a "loner".

Sniper turned his head and looked at you, "Well ya gonna come an' join me? Or are ya jus' gonna stand dere?"

You felt your ears heat up as you smiled again. "Oh sure..."

"I mean..." Sniper cleared his throat awkwardly, "ya don't gotta if ya don't wanna (y/n)." He turned so he was looking back up to the sky and sighed. 

After what happened about a year ago, you and Snipes didn't really know how to act around each other. You were still good friends, yes, but you always felt regret and awkward.

"No! N-no, I do." You blushed and laid down beside him. Sniper had his arms crossed behind his head and his right leg bent up.

You rested your hands in your stomach with your elbows out, there were a few minutes of silence before you had to talk.

"Still come up 'ere often Snipes?" You remembered you and him would come up on the roof almost every night. He turned his head and smiled at you.

"Less without you." He chuckled, looking back to the stars.

You gave him a small guilty smile and watched him for a few seconds longer before looking back to the stars. A comfortable silence past over the both of you, you yawned softly closing your eyes.

You heard Sniper shuffle to your right when a strong cool wind blew through the desert. You quickly sat up and rubbed your upper arms. "Ahhhh..."

Sniper looked over to you with a raised eyebrow, he looked at him and noticed this was the first time in a long you've seen him without his hat on or tinted glasses. 

"Ya cold Sheila?" He turned towards you more, he took a sip from his white '#1 Sniper' mug. You smiled when you remember you had bought that one for him. 

You nodded and felt goose-bumps spread over your arms and chest. "Just cuz I was running and sweat in' and now there's freakin wind." You pouted playfully. 

Sniper chuckled and offered you the mug off coffee. 

You eyed the cup, looked back to him, then the mug again. The steam coming from within it, was tempting.

"It'll warm ya up." Sniper tilted his head slightly. 

When you didn't respond, Sniper looked down to the roof and you saw his cheeks flush. "Sorry (y/n), forgot-"

You smiled at how shy he was, you took the cup from him with a grin. 

Sniper looked up quickly feeling you take it. 

You pressed the mug to your lips and leaned back taking a sip, the coffee was bitter. But that's always how Snipes liked it, and being his closet friend for the better part of two years, he had basically made you drink the way he took his coffee every morning when you and Sniper went training. 

When you first came to 2-Fort, you had taken and instant liking to Sniper. Those dark blue eyes hiding under his tinted glasses, his thick Australian accent, shy and caring personality, his thick soft dark brown hair, and you always had a thing for tall guys. 

You first, it still made you blush thinking about it, you had wanted him like a boyfriend. But the closer the both of you both to each other, you always thought he didn't like you the same. So your wanting love, turned into a love for him like a big brother.

You handed the mug back to Sniper, "Have'ya always liked your coffee that strong?"

Sniper gave you a shy smile. "I guess."

You relaxed and laid back down and felt the warmth from the coffee seep into your bones warming you up almost completely. 

Sniper laid back down beside you again, with his arms behind his head. 

"We haven't come out here in a long time eh?" You smiled looking up at the stars. 

Sniper just hummed in response. 

You closed your eyes and remembered when you and Sniper were really close friends, you two wouldn't go anywhere without the other. You'd have sleepovers in Sniper's camper van, hangouts in your room, make meals for the team together, come out on clear nights and just watch the stars and talk. It was a very big brother and little sister feeling relationship. 

You even remember one night in your bed, you were crying because had seen Sniper on the battlefield that day. You saw a red dot around you and followed where it was coming from, he did that often, look out for you in battles. You smile and waved at Sniper, to which he had returned. 

But as he was waving and leaving his guard down, a BLU Spy cloaked behind him, and you saw Sniper's expression go from happy, to pain in merely a second. 

You froze watching him, spin around and try to fight the damn Spy away, but he got stabbed by the butterfly knife in his back, and as fell to his knees and looked up at the Spy. 

The BLU smirked and pulled out his gun and pressed the barrel right between your Australian boy's greenish blue eyes. 

You screamed when Sniper's body feel foreword and the Spy cloaked and disappeared.

You knew Sniper would respawn, but when you ran to the respawn room. Other members of the team came running out and heading back into the battlefield. 

Holding your machine gun tightly until your knuckles turned white, tears cascading down your dirty cheeks. 

It was about 30 seconds, that really felt like 30 minutes, until you started screaming for Medic. The German came stomping out from respawn grumbling about getting killed by a Pyro, but stopped when he saw you.

You clutched onto his coat crying about how Sniper hadn't respawned yet. 

Then Medic pulled back from your death grip and nodded toward the hall that came from the respawn room. 

You turned and ran towards Sniepr who had a pissed off expression, combing a hand through his bushy hair and muttering insults about the BLU Spy. 

You cried into his chest and he nodded at Medic and held you tightly. Telling you he wasn't going anywhere, that he'd always be with you. 

You knew Sniper got killed by the BLU Spy all the time, but that night when you were crying, you had realized you didn't love Sniper like a big brother anymore. 

But clearly loved him more, still.

These feelings scared you, you started avoiding Sniper more and not following to see were the red dot was coming from during battles, still knowing it was Snipes. You would stay in your room, or hang out with Pyro and tell him everything on cease fires days. Because, believe it or not, Pyro was a very good listener. 

You two were still friends, yes, but not best friends and super close like you once were, Scout had taken notice to you and Sniper's distance and comforted you... and one day worked up the courage to ask you to be his girlfriend, and you and Scout have been dating for a little mor-

"(Y/n)?" Sniper was looking at you. 

You opened your eyes and looked at him quickly. "Huh?"

Sniper let out a breath. "Ya tired roo?"

'Roo', he always used to call you that, you smiled. "Jus' thinking."

Sniper nodded. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

You shrugged. "Everything I guess."

Sniper chuckled and ruffled your sweaty hair that was still in a sloppy messy bun. "Don't'cha worry yer pretty little head."

You laughed, and closed your eyes. 

Sniper chuckled and put his hand back behind his head. He smiled and let out a deep sigh, "Ya it has been a long while since we've been up 'ere."

You yawned with a nod. You and Snipes talked for about five more minutes before your yawning stopped you from talking. 

Sniper laughed lightly. "If yer tired roo, head on in."

"Ya," You groaned as you sat up, arching your back and stretching your arms over your head. "I'm gonna have a shower then go to bed." 

Sniper nodded at looked at you and smiled. 

"What'a bout you, gonna go to your camper?" You slowly sat up on your knees. 

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay up 'ere tonight Sheila." He hummed and closed his eyes. 

"On the roof?!" 

Sniper cocked an eyebrow at you. "Yea, whats wrong wit dat?"

You blinked and shrugged. "Uh, nothin'... do ya want me to bring ya a blanket or somethin'?"

Sniper smiled and looked up at you. "Nah, I'll be awright (y/n)." He winked.

You chuckled an bent down and kissed him on the cheek, his eyes flew open and cheeks flamed with a blush.

You smiled and stood up heading for the ladder, you looked back over your shoulder. "Night Snipes."

"G'Night roo." Sniper said quietly still somewhat stunned from you kissing him... on the cheek. 

You climbed down the ladder and shoved your hands in your pockets as you headed into 2-Fort.

You groaned hearing all the laughing and smelling all the beer when you walked in closing the door behind you. 

All the guys were in the living room, most likely drinking and playing poker. 

When you came into view from the poker table, you saw Medic shuffling and cards and dealing them around the table. 

Around the table was Engie stacking a huge pile of poker chips, Spy blowing out a puff of smoke towards Pyro who swatted him on the chest making the Frenchman chuckle, Soldier who was giving a lecture to everyone about tomorrow's battle, and a not surprising passed out Demoman. 

Engie looked up when he saw you come into the room. "(Y/n)'ll do it!" He smiled at you, making everyone turn in your direction. "Won't'cha darlin'?"

You shrugged. "What's up."

Spy rolled his eyes. "Take ze Demoman to his room."

You sighed as you heard chuckles coming from the table. "Fine."

"And Fräulein," Medic continued to deal the cards as he looked up to you. You watched as he dealt the cards without looking, it kinda made you think... how many games of poker have these guys played? "do you have any idea vat iz on ze roof? Ve keep hearing zomthing moving up zere."

You rubbed the back of your neck. "Oh, that's jus' me and Snipes. Star gazin' I guess ya could call it."

You yawned and stretched your arms high over your head, you felt your tank top ride up. But you didn't care, you lived with these freaks for more then two years. They were all a bit over protective of you because you were smaller and most likely younger and being the only member on the team that was female.

It was like living with seven different men that acted like fathers to you all the time. The other two, being Scout and Snipes, well Snipes still kinda was like a big brother to you... but thinking about your relationship with him just always made you confused. And Scout, of course, being your boyfriend. 

All the guys on the team would give Scout the death stare sometimes and give him a "talk" about being with you. 

You blinked and opened your eyes and looked around the table with a strange look. Engie was smiling, arms crossed over his chest leaning back in his chair, Pyro clapping like child, Medic smirking as he finished dealing the cards, Spy chuckling to himself, and Soldier staring across the table at Engie. 

You blushed at all their faces. 

"What?!"

"I thought you an ze Scout were together... non?" Spy raised an eyebrow.

"We are!" You snapped trying to hide your blush as you stomped over to Demo, you gritted your jaw together and hauled him over your shoulder. 

Yes, he did weigh a ton, but with all the training from Soldier trying to make you as strong as Heavy, Demo probably wasn't the heaviest thing you carried. 

"Ey!" Demo's eye flew open. "Lassie when did'ya get 'ere?" His words were slurred. 

"Oh shut up ya wanka." You grumbled. You groaned quickly hearing yourself, shit Scout was right. You did pick up some of the things Sniper said. 

Demo kept blabbering when you glared at Spy earning a laugh from the merc's at the table. "I'm gonna have a shower, then say night to Scout... my boyfriend!" You headed down the hall to Demo's room around the corner.

You kicked the door open and dropped Demo as lightly as you could in bed. You chuckled when to saw him, he curled into a ball on the bed snoring.

You sighed pulling off his boots, and yanked off his... his vest over his red work shirt. You tossed it onto the ground and through the blanket over him. 

You smiled watching him, under his drunken ass, and insane behaviour, you loved Demo because he one of the nicest members of the RED team who would always put others before himself.

You closed the door and went to your room, grabbed your boody shorts and another clean black tank top. Your usual pyjamas. 

After your shower you put on your pyjamas and wrapped your (h/l) hair up in the towel to dry it a little. 

You held your bundle of dirty clothes and toothbrush and toothpaste. You made your way to Scout's room, you thought you'd kiss him goodnight before heading to your room yourself, or maybe... snuggle with him and sleep together, which he always liked.

You stood in from of his door and touched the one dog tag he gave you, a smile spread across your lips as you knocked on the door and waited a second before turning the knob and opening the door slightly. 

The lamp that sat on his bed side table was on, but he wasn't in bed. 

You visibly frowned, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't playing poker... where the hell was he?

A sound made you turn and look to the left... and what you saw, made your jaw drop and drop everything that was in your arms. 

Scout, your own boyfriend who you'd been dating for a year, had Miss Pauling, you only girl friend since you got here, pressed against the wall his hands were high up under her shirt. And he wasn't even wearing one.

When your things hit the floor, it made a thud making them pull apart and look at you. Miss Pauling's hair was a mess and her glasses askew, their lips were swollen and puffy.

Tears welled up in your (e/c) orbs, when Scout saw you his eyes went wide and stepped back from Miss Pauling who was still against the wall.

"(Y/n)-" Scout whispered and slowly started walking toward you. "th-this isn't what it looks like..."

You sniffled and straightened your back, you hands making tight fists by your side. "Remember what you said Scout?"

Him and Pauling both frowned. "What girly?"

Your blood boiled. "Something like, 'It's only you (y/n), I'll love you till the day I stay dead'... remember that?"

Guilt clouded in his eyes. "(Y/n)..." His voice was a desperate whisper. 

A few tears fell from your eyes, and you bit your bottom lip trying to hold the tears in. Scout took two large steps quickly towards you and trying wrapping his arms around your waist.

"No don't!" You backed up. "Don-don't you fucking touch me!" You couldn't help it, tears started streaming from your eyes. 

Scout sighed deeply. "Jus' come ere' (y/n)-" He touched your arm. 

You punched him in the nose with all you anger, and your pain.

Scout let out a pained sound and withdrew, he touched his nose and you saw blood on his fingers. 

You chocked out a sob and grabbed the chain around your neck. Scout looked up at you, and tears welled up in his light blue eyes. 

You ripped off the one dog tag he gave you and dropped it to the ground. 

Scout watched as it hit the ground. You let out a chocked sob and squeezed your eyes closed as you slammed the door. You and turned on your heel running as fast as your could down the hall.

"(Y/n)!" You turned your head and looked over your shoulder, Scout was running after you. 

You grit your teeth feeling the towel slip from your hair. 

You ran past the living room and ignored all the calls and shouts coming for the poker table. 

You ran out the door and looked around quickly, you made tight fists as you started running. 

Running, just running into the dark cold windy desert night. 

When your lungs burned from lack of oxygen and skin on the bottom of your feet were cut from the rocks, you turned your head and saw how far you were from 2-Fort. 

You yelped when you felt your right foot get stuck behind a larger rock, you squeezed your eyes closed tightly and screamed when you collided with the ground. 

You felt the rocks rip open the skin on your shoulders, forearms, knees, face, feet, and various parts on your legs. 

You groaned loudly and slowly urged your body to curl into a right ball. You sighed as you felt the blood seep from your cuts, a strong wind blew past you making you start sobbing again.

It was probably a few minutes before you heard footsteps behind you. You squeezed your (e/c) orbs closed and waited to fucking hear Scout start blabbering about how "it wasn't what it looked like", "c'mon girly it meant nothin'". And all that crap. 

The footsteps stopped right behind you and curled away. "Fuck off asshole... I c-can't deal with you..."

"I wouldn't wanna neither roo."

You opened your eyes and blinked, you sniffled and looked over your shoulder. 

Sniper.

"Come 'ere wombat." He crouched down and sat up on his knees with his arms open to you. 

You bit your bottom lip and sat up and crawled towards him, you cringed feeling your cuts and scrapes open and filled with sand and dust. 

You got up on your knees and scooted closer so his thighs were between your legs, and you basically sitting on his bent knees. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against his shoulder, pressing your arms against his chest. 

Sniper gently rested his chin on top of your head and tightly wrapped you in his arms. 

You sobbed into his shoulder and he held your shoulders with one arm, and down lower on your back with his other. 

Once your head was pounding and your nose clogged to shit, you leaned back and Snipes looked down at you with a sad smile. 

Sniper combed a hand through your wet dusty (h/c) hair. "It'll be awright roo," He held the base of your head. "don't'cha worry yer pretty little head."

You smiled through tears and wrapped your right arm around his left bicep and held him close. "Don't leave me Snipes..." 

Sniper shook his head. "Never."

You sighed deeply and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and buried your face in his neck. Sniper smoothed out the hair on the back of your head, turned and pressed his lips against your temple.

"Ya wanna tell me what happened?" He whispered.

You squeezed him tighter and shook your head "no". 

Sniper nodded and held you for another minute before pulling back. When he did, you shivered from the wind and your still wet hair.

Sniper felt you and quickly took off his red work shirt, that was over his white muscle shirt and helped you slip it on. You shivered from the sudden warmth of his body heat on the shirt.

You blushed when you saw his shirt was way to big, it came past your hips and hung low enough to cover your pyjama shorts. 

"C'mon wombat, lemme patch ya up."

You nodded and sniffled as he helped you to your feet, you walked a step before cringing and falling against him. 

Sniper hooked his right arm around the back of your knees, and around your shoulders. 

You grumbled quietly and hopped up letting him carry you like his bride after your wedding, but you curled against his chest anyway.

You closed your eyes when you felt tears sting in the back of your eyes again. 

You must've dozed off for a few minutes because when you opened your eyes again, Sniper was just reaching to open the door on his camper van. 

Once you were safe in Sniper's camper with him, he gently set you down on the small couch that he usually sleep on when you both would have sleepovers. Sniper would never let you sleep on the couch, you'd always sleep on his bed. 

You sat on the couch with your knees up against your chest and arms wrapped around them. You could hear Sniper digging through the cupboards above the counter and sink. 

Slow tears started falling from your eyes again, you couldn't help it. You couldn't fucking get Scout and Pauling out of your head. 

How could he betray you like that? It seemed so real, he said he loved you didn't he? You'll never be able to forget how Scout told you, sure it was just, kinda, exactly like in the middle of a battle with the BLU team, but...

You and him were both burned by a Pyro running towards your base, after together in the respawn room. Scout grabbed your waist and pulled you against him. 

He kissed you with so much passion and much care, and when he pulled back he quickly sucked your neck so there would be a mark there. And when he pulled back, he smiled widely whispering, "Girly I jus' gotta tell ya... I love you..." It actually took you by surprise. "'It's only you (y/n), I'll love you till the day I freakin' stay dead."

You and Scout stared into each other's eyes until Heavy respawned and shoved his way between you too. 

"Baby man and leetle girl get back onto battlefield!" He yelled at you two-

"Any one ever tell ya that ya go a different place when yer thinkin?" 

Sniper's hand on your shin knocked you out of your thoughts. 

"I already cleaned and patched up tha cuts'n scrapes on yer legs." He chuckled. "Ya were thinkin' so 'ard that ya couldn't hear me." 

You blinked back tears quickly and turned your head so he couldn't see your face. 

"Hey," Snipes whispered and put some of your hair behind your ear. "ey, roo... look at me."

You bit your bottom lip and squeezed your eyes closed. 

Sniper sat beside you on the couch, with his right hand still on your shin and left putting your hair behind your ear. 

"(Y/n)."

You let more tears fall hearing him say your name. 

"(Y/n), look at me wombat." 

You turned so you were face to face with your Australian. 

"I don' know what he did to ya, but I know it was Scout roo." Sniper said quietly. "Ya don't gotta tell me, but I don't want cha to cry."

He leaned closer and gently wiped your tears away with his thumb. 

You just shook your head slightly. "Y-your still my b-best friend Snipes... 'member we don't keep nothin' from each other when we're hurtin'?"

Sniper nodded and wrapped an arm around your back and held you close. "Go on then roo, tell me."

You sighed and closed your eyes trying to hold in the tears as you leaned foreword and wrapped your arms around his torso, Snipes wrapped his other arm around you tightly. 

"I was jus' gonna go say night to him after I had my shower," You whispered clinging into his white muscle shirt. "and when I said night to everyone else and took Demo to his room, then I went to his room..."

Sniper huffed a breath and rested his chin on your head. 

You squeezed your eyes closed thinking about what else to say. "Then I heard somethin'... 'n I saw, Scout with his fuckin' hands so high up under Miss fucking Pauling's shirt... and she suckin' his lips dry-"

Sniper hugged your tightly against his chest, trying to get you to stop talking. Because he could hear how mad your were about it, and he could hear how much it hurt to talk or even think about what happened. 

You sobbed into his chest, and Snipes just combed his fingers through your hair trying to calm you down. 

It took a while, but after a few minutes Snipes pulled back and smiled sadly at you. "He don't know what he's missin' roo."

You sniffled and looked at up him.

"'S 'is loss, he missin' out on bein' with ya. Because 'eh jus' can't see how amazin' of a Sheila ya are." Sniper whispered.

You blinked, that couldn't be true. Could it?

"He's missin' out cuz, yer so lovin' (y/n), yer strong 'n friendly," Snipes wiped a tear from your cheekbone, "ya put others before yourself and ya always are lookin' out for everyone during battles-"

"Stop it man," You swatted his chest trying to hide your blush "jus' cuz I'm goin through a breakup doesn't mean ya get to make up shit 'bout me to make me feel better."

Sniper chuckled, he untangled himself from your arms and grabbed the rubbing alcohol along with some cloth to pat the scraps clean with. 

You took a deep breath when he sat beside you. 

"I'm not roo." Snipes whispered. "Now dis is gonna sting..." Snipes held his hand oh for yours, you hesitated, but placed your hand over his gently. 

He poured some of the clear rubbing alcohol onto the clean cloth and you bit your bottom lip seeing the dried blood over the scrapes on the palms of both your hands.

Sniper took in a breath before he dragged the cloth over your scrape.

You screamed and squeezed your eyes closed tightly squeezing your palm closed. But, shit, that was a mistake... all the alcohol that was in the cloth was squeezed into your hand. 

You bit your lip squeezing your eyes so tightly tears pecked in the corners. 

"I'm sorry," Snipes grabbed the cloth from your tightly closed fist. "jus' lemme patch ya up den ya can sleep in the bed and I'll see 'ere."

You only unrolled your fingers slowly and held your hand out for Snipes to bandage it. When he finished with that hand he moved to your elbow, then your shoulder. 

Then he moved to your other hand and also up to your shoulder.

When your arms and left hip were cleaned and patched up, you sighed deeply closing your eyes. 

Only one more scrape to do... which was on your cheek and up to your cheekbone. 

You watch your Australian bite his bottom lip as he poured more rubbing alcohol onto the now bloody cloth and raise it up to the level of your face. 

He held your right cheek gently, which wasn't the cheek that had the scrape. 

You closed your eyes and put your hand over Sniper's, you sucked in a breath quickly feeling his hand come closer. 

Before he dragged the cloth against your cheek, you felt his thumb gently rub just above the scrape. "Yer strong... and funny, and beautiful (y/n)."

You have him a small smile with your eyes still closed. 

He pressed the cloth against your scrape and held it there.

The pain was tear-jerking, you bit your lip trying to not let out a scream that was building up in your throat. You felt tear peck in the corners of your eyes and you took in a deep breath to keep from letting them fall. 

"Almos' done roo..." Sniper dabbed, the cloth on your cheekbone a few more times before he blew on your now open clean scrape gently. "almos' done."

You sighed and felt relieved when he took his hands away for your face, and felt a bandage covering your cheek and cheekbone. 

"Thanks Snipes." You said quietly and yawned. 

Sniper put the rubbing alcohol and the bandages back in the cupboard above the sink and threw away the bloody cloth he used to clean your cuts. 

You sighed and looked down at your hands, the palms were wrapped in a think later of bandages, you didn't notice Sniper was sitting back beside you until he grabbed your right hand and leaned down looking up at up.

"You awright?"

You nodded slowly. 

Sniper smiled and kissed both of your palms, then your forearms, and up to your shoulders.

He looked back at you with a grin. 

You blushed deeply and felt your heart starting to pick up. Holy shit, h-he's gonna kiss me... was the first thought that came to your mind. 

Sniper smiled and raised his hand to cup your cheek. The touch was feather light, but was enough to make your heart skip a beat. 

"Snipes..."

He leaned closer and, you closed your eyes waiting to feel his lips on your own... 

But he kissed you on your bandage instead. 

When you felt him pull back, you opened your eyes and looked down at your hands quickly. Dear Lord your felt stupid... of course Sniper wasn't going to kiss you?! He was kissing all your other bandages for shits sake.

Sniper chuckled and hooked a finger under your chin, making you look up at him. "Feel better?"

You nodded and yawned.

"C'mon," Sniper got to his feet, and offered a hand to help you up. "let's get some sleep wombat."

You took his hand an leaned on him trying not to put to much pressure onto your bandaged feet, you struggled but slowly made it up the ladder and flopped down on his bed. 

Sniper covered you with a thick blanket, and smiled when he saw you yawn again. He put a lock of your (h/c) behind your ear. 

"I'm sleeping on tha couch." He kissed you on the tip of your nose. 

You nodded and let out a sigh.

Sniper switched off the light in the camper and you looked out at little window that was just above your head, the moon was high and bright just high enough to see over 2-Fort.

You could hear Sniper shuffling in the dark, kicking off his boots and slipping off his work pants and belt. 

"Night roo." He stretched his arms high above his head, which did touch the roof of the camper, and pulled back the covers on the couch. 

You opened one eye and watched him shuffle, obviously trying to get comfortable on the couch that was to short for his 6'5" body. 

It was about a minute until he stopped moving for a few seconds... then he grumbled something under his breath and started shuffling again. 

You sighed and quickly sat up, "Shut up and get up 'ere."

Sniper stopped moving and turned to look at you. "Wot?"

"Your annoying the piss outta me," You crossed your arms over your chest, "and plus I don't really wanna be alone tonight..." You lowered your head and bit your lip. 

Snipes sighed. "No roo, ya need yer space-"

"I jus' want somebody ta hold me Snipes." You whispered, realizing that you'll never have Scout do that again. 

Sniper sighed heavily hearing the pain in your voice. He sat up from the couch and slowly got to his feet, he stepped up the ladder and got on all fours with his back nearly rubbing against the top of the camper again. 

You scooted over and let him lay down beside you, when Sniper got comfortable he turned on his side to you and opened his arm. 

You gave him a small smile and laid in his arms. 

It took a few grumbles and awkward movements until you were both comfortable holding each other. 

You buried your face in Sniper's neck, your arms pressed against his chest, bandaged up feet between his, and you could feel his heartbeat against your chest. 

Snipes had a arm wrapped tightly around your shoulder and his other holding you against him by your hips. 

You were listening closely to his breathing and heart beat so much, that your heart beat fell into rhythm with his and your breathing matched. 

About 45 minutes later you were just drifting into a deep sleep when you felt him pull back and press his lips against your forehead, then pull your closer again... thinking you were already fast asleep. 

"I love you (y/n)." Snipes whispered. 

Your eyes flew open and suddenly you were very awake. Holy shit... what the fuck did he just say?

Yeah, he said it. 

"Love you too Snipes." Your voice was already groggy.

You could feel his heart start speeding up, you spread your hand against his chest and held it there. 

"Relax," You chuckled. "I 'ave for a long time..."

That's what those feelings were, you mentally slapped yourself. 

Sniper cleared his throat. 

You pulled back and smiled up at him. "Feels so right to say that." 

Sniper shook his head and laughed under his breath. "Your jus' over tired roo-"

You wouldn't put up with that shit, fuck, not now anyway. 

You couldn't stop yourself from letting your eyes dart to his lips that back to his dark blue eyes. 

Sniper's heart was racing now. 

"I love you..." Sniper whispered quietly, barely enough for you to hear "I love you so much."

You smiled and slowly started leaning closer, you closed your eyes and felt your own heart racing when you felt his lips against yours. 

The kiss was gentle and passionate. 

He tugged your lower half against him leaving absolutely no more space between the your bodies. 

You both fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. 

He didn't rush, didn't push you during the kiss. 

When you had to pull back for air, Sniper smiled and combed his fingers though your (h/c) hair slowly. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. Kudos if ya liked, and comments would be lit, cuz I need feedback on this cuz I have a few more TF2 fanfics on mind!  
> CLEODALECKI OUT!


End file.
